


Entwined

by Skylin3



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Nights were always tough for Azura to get through. Some nights she would spend them alone, suffering as a curse from a land below caused her physical pain. But some nights he was there for her, even in his most stressful of moments; Corrin always made time for her. Always.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 9





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Urby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/gifts).



> This is part of Fire Emblem Fates fatemas event hosted by some wonderful friends! This is the piece that I wrote for my recipient and they allowed for me to share it with you all! So I hope you enjoy!

Azura often sought out the night; when moonlight illuminated the dark green trees, and the stars sparkled high up in the sky. 

Whether it was the bristle leaves humming as a cool breeze blew by or the sound of water running down the river to the nearby pond, that was when she was at peace. Except on this night, she found it hard to relax with the sound of a roar coming from within the woods. 

Normally, she would’ve alerted Corrin and the others to nearby monsters staging an assault on their camp, but she knew that distinct roar all too well. It was Corrin, most likely he was assuming his dragon form right about now. For what though, Azura had no clue. Curious she wandered deeper into the woods, it didn’t take long for her to reach him before spotting him flying above the pond where they first met. 

Azura watched quietly from behind a tree as Corrin whipped and slashed at the water with his tail. He concentrated blasts of magical water and shot them into the pond, causing an eruption of water to rain down on the surrounding area. Luckily for her, Azura stood just far enough to not be showered by his attacks. Though she did take note of how he never once destroyed the wooden port nor any of the trees around the small body of water.

Corrin landed on the port shortly after and began to transform back into his human form. He stood tall as he looked up towards the moon, letting a huff of breath as he relaxed his muscles. Azura found herself staring more than she should have, causing her to blush ever so slightly which was quite rare for her to do. Normally, she was quite restrained when it came to looking at others, but something about the water droplets riding down Corrin’s back caught her attention more than she would've liked to admit.

She snapped out of it quickly, accidentally stepping on a branch and altering Corrin to her presence. However, the young prince had no idea it was her and transformed midway into his dragon form as he readied an attack. Azura’s bright yellow eyes went wide as she realized what was going on and yelled at him to stop.

“Wait, Corrin! It’s me Azura!” 

Corrin immediately returned to his human form and ran to her, feeling rather guilty for almost hurting her. “Azura! I-I, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize it was just you.”

Azura let out a sigh of relief as she waved her hand at him. “It’s my fault, I should have made myself known to you sooner,” she said. “But I must say that was quite the display in power, I see you’ve mastered the dragon stone I gave you.”

“Huh? Oh yes, that stone!” Corrin said before shaking his head again, “Nevermind that! More importantly, you’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine, Corrin,” she giggled softly. “Thank you for asking, but I can assure you that you were quite careful just now.”

“That’s a relief,” he smiled at her. He looked at her for a while before wondering what she was doing out here in the first place. “By the way, what brings you here this late at night? You know it can be dangerous around these woods at night, especially with the faceless and Hoshido being on high alert now.”

“I could ask the same of you right now, leaving the Yato behind, taking only the dragon stone with you is quite reckless,” she scolded him.

“W-well… At least I could defend myself with that if need be! But you, you’re unarmed!” he retorted. “I’m not trying to insinuate anything, it’s just that I worry about you…”

Azura looked down for a moment. She had always done this on previous nights, more often when she was a child living within Hoshido’s walls, but that was when she had the luxury of feeling safe. These past few times she wandered off had been full of risk, despite the times it was to wash away the pain she felt from the depths of Valla. Corrin was right in that she was defenseless, even if he hadn’t said it. She looked back into his crimson eyes and mouthed an apology.

“Y-you’re right, it was careless of me… I should be more careful from here on.”

“Listen, I’m not opposed to you heading out at night if it pleases you, but just please be safe about it,” he reassured her.

“I will,” she nodded. Azura looked around their surroundings and noticed that it was still rather peaceful around the area. She could use the time away from the camp for a brief moment, at least long enough to calm herself before the impending battle.

“Corrin?” she called his name again.

“Yes? What is it, Azura?”

“Would you mind sitting down right here with me for a while?" she asked. "At least long enough to where I feel ready to go back to the camp." 

“I don’t mind.” He agreed to her request.

The pair moved closer to the pond and settled themselves on the ground sitting next to each other. The view brought back memories as they re-lived a portion of their first encounter. 

Corrin had been trying to adjust himself to his new surroundings back then. He was guided to her by her soothing angelic voice as she sang to the open air. 

Corrin had been captivated by her at first glance. A woman dressed in white, with long flowing blue hair, and golden eyes. He blushed as he remembered how elegant she looked beneath the setting sun that day.

Azura somehow knew what he was thinking and couldn’t help but think of the boy who stared at her in awe. He had been so awkward that day as he collected his words to speak to her. He was a far cry from the man he was now, but a part of her somehow knew that he was destined for greater things, despite the tragedies they had faced since then.

“This place brings back some memories doesn’t it?” Corrin spoke first, breaking the calm silence between them. “It feels like it was just yesterday when I stumbled in on you singing that song,” he laughed.

“Hm yes,” she nodded. “After the pleasantries, we somehow connected that day, didn’t we? You were quick to ask me to accompany you to the festival in town.”

“You did that actually, I was sort of a fool that day,” he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“All the same, you acted confident in guiding me through a town that was still quite a mystery to you,” she said with a smile. “Somehow it feels like we were destined to help one another.”

“Now that I can agree with,” Corrin chuckled. “Though I do wonder how much I truly care about that, not that I don’t care about our relationship, but…”

“Pardon me? I’m confused by what you mean Corrin,” she looked at him with a sense of wonder.

“Maybe it’s better if I explain it this way… What do you wish for? It can be anything, it doesn’t matter!” he said with enthusiasm.

“What’s with the sudden question? It’s a rather strange thing to ask of someone randomly, especially if it’s about me…” she explained. “You see I don’t really consider myself to be worthy of wishing for anything. I don’t feel as if I’ll ever earn that privilege.”

“That really didn’t have the intent I was going for, did it? I should have known better, really,” Corrin apologized.

“Again, it’s not your fault, there are many things I’ve kept hidden about me-” she paused for a moment wondering if she had revealed too much. She told herself she should stop here, but for whatever reason, she gave in letting out her repressed emotions. “Corrin, do you remember the night you found me by a lake when I begged you to look away?”

“I do," he nodded.

“That’s why I don’t feel worthy enough to wish for anything. I fight this curse constantly, I fight to protect those I care so much about. I fight to bring awareness to the true problem, but no matter what, it feels like I’m doomed to suffer and wither away at a moment’s notice.” Tears were slowly streaming down her face as she finished. It was sudden but she felt like Corrin was the only person who could truly understand her right now. If not him, then no one else really could. “So you see, that’s why I don’t wish, I don’t like giving myself hope when there isn’t any.”

“Azura…” Corrin’s voice trailed off quietly. He hadn’t expected this from a simple question, but now it was clear why she always seemed to distance herself no matter how much others praised her. She didn’t deserve that kind of treatment from herself, much less a curse who had no business in deciding her fate. 

“You don’t deserve that,” Corrin spoke firmly. “I should’ve been more aware of your feelings. I don’t want you to feel that way about yourself, you’re much more deserving of that and you have the same privileges that I do, I just know it," he said looking directly into her golden eyes. "This may sound ignorant on my part, but may I at least tell you my wish?”

Corrin was expecting her to be upset at the obvious question, but when she wiped away her tears and put on a smile again, he knew deep down that she wanted to feel the way he described her. She gave him a gentle nod, and listened.

“Thank you,” he said, before taking a hold of her hand and holding it close to his chest. She found the action rather strange at first but oddly relaxing at the same time as she felt his slow heartbeat. “My wish is to see this war to the end. To end all conflict between Nohr, Hoshido, and the land below. But I want to do it with the person I care for most. I want to show her that she isn’t doomed to a grim fate, that she can escape the curse that plagues her and allow her to forge her own path. I want her to know that help is just an arm’s reach away, that I will always be there despite what troubles I may face. I want to be with her and give her the life she deserves. She may not think it’s the best time for this, but she needs to know that she isn’t alone and that I love her, deeply.”

“Corrin…”

“That’s my wish, Azura. I love you. I can’t stand to see you suffer more and more. You have me, Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise all by your side,” he said warmly. “Secretly, I’ve known about you leaving at night, you do it to quiet your mind and help you detach yourself because you’re afraid of losing us right?” 

Corrin caught her red-handed.

“How did you…” she looked at him puzzled.

“Your eyes tell a lot of things, Azura. The way you move them when you’re nervous, upset, or hurting despite retaining that cool exterior of yours,” he said. “I apologize that it’s all so sudden, but I think it’s time I told you.” 

Azura shook her head reassuring him. “No, it’s quite alright. I suppose I can only hide things for so long…but-” she hesitated for a moment. “Did you really mean all of it? What you said earlier?”

“All of it. I wish I had realized it a lot sooner, but I think I had fallen for you the day we met and the more time went on… I just knew that you were the one. Whether or not you feel-”

Azura pushed a finger between his lips, “Don’t say that last part. I-I feel the same, in fact, I think this may be my only chance to wish for anything so I’ll say it now…” she took a deep breath before locking her gaze with Corrin’s. “I wish to be with you every step of the way, I want to see how far you’ll go; I want to see your ideal world of peace, and if that means fighting just a bit longer then I will gladly continue onward with you. I only wish I had more to say, but I want it to be known that I love you as well, Corrin. I have for quite some time, but I never felt worthy of expressing myself beyond what was necessary, and now knowing how you feel, it makes me unbelievably happy.”

They didn’t exchange any more words with each other. They looked into each other’s eyes before leaning forward and locking their lips in a soft but gentle rhythm. Slowly piece after piece of clothing came off as the night continued on. Doubts and fear still plagued a part of Azura’s mind but with how Corrin held her tightly in his arms, she forgot it all and savored the moment she shared with him. 

For the nights she spent alone wanting to run away from the attachments she was forming, for once she welcomed them wholly and as she was relaxed as she could ever be. And that's all she could ever ask for.


End file.
